In the Hands of Savitar
by alwaysoverthinking
Summary: The guilt that he was left with after Iris and his relationship dissolved, but when Barry returns from his fight with Savitar with a piece of his suit still in his shoulder, the rest of Team Flash must pitch in to help him. [Missing scene from 3x15 - The Wrath of Savitar]


**So I came up with this idea as I thought that they robbed us of a scene after Barry passed out when they were all pitching in to help get a piece of Savitar's suit out of Barry's shoulder so I decided to make up whatever probably happened behind the scenes so this takes place towards the end of 3x15 so I hope you enjoy it. if any misspellings or any missing words I very much apologize. Anyway enough about me so now here you go!**

Savitar's metal like dagger ripped right through his shoulder.

Barry didn't know how to react but look at the thing coming out on the front side of his shoulder. It was completely unexpected. It happened so fast too fast for him to try to move out of the way. He was utterly shocked to even comprehend the pain or probably because adrenaline was watering it down a tad bit. He needed to focus and stay as is. He knew it would hurt just as bad as pulling it back out as it went in.

"I want so badly to kill you, and I will. But you have to live a while longer. Long enough to see Iris die." Savitar, with a mindset that he was truly a god he uttered his words.

There. At that moment. He could free himself. He needed to find it in him to phase. Phase! Do it. NOW! & he did so. Barry can move his body so quick he can phase his molecules through any surface tension in this case, using his hand he phased it right through Savitar's dagger like piece of metal that still remained inside his shoulder. He fell. Savitar left, leaving behind a distressed, hurt, adrenaline filled Barry on the ground wincing at every movement he attempted to make to stand up.

Get up. Get up NOW! He couldn't. He was in so much pain. He couldn't bring himself to move more than he wanted to. S.T.A.R Labs. Go now. NOW. He was dreading it. All this was his fault. It all started with his mistake. HIS mistake, and now everybody else is paying for it. He was dreading to face Joe and Iris. He and Iris already had their differences already he couldn't bare to look at her knowing he couldn't save Wally let alone himself. He needed this thing out of him. Right now. Run now and the more quickly you leave now they can fix you. Go now.

Barry finally found it in him to get up and dash so fast back to S.T.A.R Labs he actually wasn't sure how fast he was going. He just knew was going faster than normal.

"Adrenalin" he thought.

When Barry arrived he was out of breath. He had his hand on the side of one of the walls in the cortex gasping for air to fill his lungs. Caitlin and Cisco and the others looked at him in shock.

" Oh my God, Barry" Caitlin as she said running towards him. "We need to get you to the Med-bay."

Cisco ran over and Barry wrapped his free arm over Cisco's neck helping to get him to one of the beds. Caitlin ran into the Med-bay followed by Julian turning on the monitors and taking out some gloves for Julian and herself. Cisco managed to walk Barry over carefully helping him lie down wincing in pain doing so. Barry's vitals were all over the place. Cisco was standing to his side while Joe was unwrapping some gauze from its package all of it happening while Iris, Jesse, and HR stood by watching everything.

"The Blade didn't hit your organs, but it did shatter your clavicle." Caitlin said while she was putting on a pair of gloves.

Well that explains why he was in so much pain he couldn't even form words in his own mind to comprehend how much pain he was feeling at that very moment. His mind was all over the place he was panicked. He couldn't think straight he wanted to grasp on as much control he could but he couldn't. The pain was too much. He was breathing very heavily feeling like his lungs still weren't getting the full amount of air.

"Hang in there, man, hang in there." Cisco as he tried to help with his words in hope he will relax a little.

"We have to take it out."

"Do it" Barry managed to get out looking back at the blade still coming out of the shoulder. He couldn't help but look away.

"Any medicine I give you your metabolism will burn through."

Oh! How he wished that at that very moment his stupid metabolism just allowed him to take in sedatives or anesthetics in that very moment alone he thought. He will for sure try to make sure he never ever gets stabbed again like this. He wasn't sure how much more pain he could take. The pain wasn't as horrific as was with his fight with Zoom last year but oh how it was very close and comparable.

Barry nodded to Cait's info. Joe had his left hand on his Barry's other shoulder while in his opposite hand he had the gauze ready he had taken out of the packaging.

"All right. Just do it, ok? Just do it." Barry desperate to get the foreign object out of him while still breathing heavily.

"Hold him down." Cailtin informed.

"Ok. Gonna be ok mate, you're gonna be ok. Julian said as he pitched in to hold down both the corner of his shoulder and his arm.

Joe then brought the wrap of Gauze to his mouth. "Bite down on this." he told him and Barry did so.

Caitlin had her hand on the blade ready to take it out Joe and Julian were holding Barry down as well as Cisco with one hand holding down his opposite shoulder while the other holding Barry's hand in his. Barry was firmly grasping Cisco's hand.

"Im so sorry." Caitlin said sympathetically knowing both that it was gonna hurt and because this was partly her fault that all this was happening.

Barry turned to face her nodding that he was ready. Caitlin then started to count backwards.

Barry really started to grip on Cisco's hand.

"3"

"2"

"1"

And then Barry screamed. The gauze in this mouth was taking in the majority of his scream muffling it as out of extreme pain he was feeling in that second. He was thanking Joe in his mind for giving him something to bite down on. The moment that Caitlin finally managed to take a piece of metal out of his clavicle he felt the burden of that pain lift but the pain after she pulled it out was agonizing. He couldn't keep himself awake longer and let consciousness slip away knowing Caitlin and the others will do whatever they had to do without him having to be awake.

"I got it." Caitlin as she turned to set that piece of Savitar's suit down on a tray then turned back to down to Barry.

"He passed out." Cisco said letting go of his now limp hand.

Caitlin took the Gauze that was placed in out of mouth and looked at Julian giving him a piece of clean gauze.

"I need you to put pressure on it, Cisco i need you to go clean this"

She handed Cisco that metal she had just pulled out of Barry and Cisco left to do what she had asked.

"Joe help me get Barry out of his suit."

Joe gave an "Ok" before helping her. Caitlin began unzipping his suit first then taking on her side Barry's arm removing it from the sleeve while Joe held up underneath and then moved to the next armed where then Joe held which makes Barry look like he's formed as in arch and Caitlin then proceeded to take his other arm out of that sleeve then removing his suit altogether.

"Joe can you fetch me a light jacket or sweater? Either is fine." she asked Joe.

Joe nodded to went out to find one. Caitlin moved towards Julian who was still holding down the gauze onto Barry's wound. She had in hand some surgical glue, a medical patch, some disinfectant, as well as the mobile x-ray. She hovered the x-ray over Barry's wound to make sure there wasn't any shrapnel still within his shoulder. No Shrapnel. That was good but found shattered pieces of bone but it would fine. It'll heal. Julian moved his hand away and allowed Caitlin to proceed putting some disinfectant over his wound. Thank God he was out she thought. It would've hurt almost as much as getting that thing out of him. She applied some surgical glue around the edges of the wound and carefully pulled the skin together like a pinch. She didn't realize how deep his wound actually was until she used the x-ray itself. After awhile of holding she let go and placed a patch over his wound like a large band-aid. Joe returned with a black sweater that belonged to Barry. She and Julian removed their gloves and Caitlin proceed to put Barry's jacket on him with Joe's help being careful to not move his wound too much. When they finished Cisco returned with a clean piece of metal from Savitar's suit. Caitlin changed the bed from a flat position into more of a slant spot. They all surrounded Barry all waiting for him to come around as he has already suffered enough in the hands of Savitar.

**So I hope you enjoyed and I hope you enjoyed the read of this one-shot missing scene. Review?**


End file.
